


In the club

by drarry_please



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_please/pseuds/drarry_please
Summary: Harry`s friends decide to piss off and leave him in the club. Luckily for him Malfoy is up for a dance.





	In the club

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i`m also on tumblr https://drarry-please.tumblr.com/

The club is bustling with sweaty bodies and loud music. Harry has never understood how people manage to loose themselves in this kind of atmosphere, honestly it just set his nerves on edge. The husky tenor of the singer lilts through the room accompanied by a deep thrumming beat which sets the pace for the frantic grinding on the dance floor. His friends have scattered into the throng of bodies dancing, leaving Harry alone in the shadowy booth with a bottle of beer in his hand. 

Somewhere in the crowd Harry catches sight of a flash of blonde hair, he watches Malfoy`s tall, lithe form twisting through the crowd. Harry also notes all the eyes that follow him, all the hungry women and enticed men that watch, enthralled as Malfoy dazzles the room with his sheer black shirt and too tight skinny jeans. He twists gracefully, armed with glasses of vodka through the parted crowd towards the booth Harry is sitting in. 

Hidden in the shadows of the booth, Harry adjusts himself in his jeans, his prick had risen to press against zip just from watching Malfoy sway across the room.

“Potter,” Malfoy greets smoothly lowering the glasses onto the table before climbing into the velvet green high backed chair that faces the booth. The club they are in is very fancy with its velvet green chairs and leather booths, even the air is classy holding some kind of charm that makes the smoke glitter in the air and taste like raspberries.

“Malfoy,” Harry replies, tipping his glass in acknowledgment.

Malfoy lounges graciously in the chair as if it were a throne, his legs elegantly crossed in front of him, a glass of vodka in one hand and the other thrown carelessly over the arm of the chair. His demeanor is completely contradicted by his outrageous outfit, he looks like a greek god, the kind that lures his prey with lust.

Harry finds the minutes ticking by, his eyes locked on Malfoy as he takes small sips from his vodka and watches the dancers. His grey eyes are restless, reminding Harry of a pensive, never settling on one person for too long which reflects his personality perfectly. Every so often those stormy eyes would land on Harry, and stay there for a few moments before flicking away again. 

“Want to dance?” Harry jolts a bit at the sound of his own voice, almost as surprised as Malfoy appears to be.

“Sure,” Malfoy eases himself out of the chair and grabs one of the untouched glasses of vodka on the table, he tips his head back revealing the long, pale column of his throat before swallowing the vodka. He barely even flinches before leading Harry towards the dance floor.

Although it looks crowed they find a space big enough for the both of them to move together. The bass is thrumming at a fast pace but Maldoy dances unhurriedly, his slightly long blonde hair fanned out around his face and his arms looped around Harry`s neck. Harry tries to relax and dance in the circle of his arms but at this distance Harry can smell the citrus of Malfoy`s cologne and the musk of his sweat clearer than the air. It makes his already tight crotch tighter and his prick ache with longing. 

Malfoy dances with his head thrown back and a carefree grin on his beautiful face. Its so strange to witness him in this state, completely unguarded, and before Harry can help it his thoughts are bubbling past his lips.

“You`re devastating,” Harry whispers his eyes locked on Malfoy`s face.

Malfoy`s head snaps down and his grey eyes flutter open, he takes a steadying breath before very deliberately rolling his hips downwards . Harry can barely breathe against the wave of overwhelming longing that crashes over him, and he is tempted to allow himself to drown in it. He slips his arms around Draco`s slim waist and digs his fingers into the waist.

As the music increases so does the pace of their steady grind and soon Malfoy is panting in Harry`s ear.

“Take me home,” Harry begs. “Do it, i can`t stand it.”

Malfoy pulls back giving Harry a full view of his black pupils, he gives Harry a truly feral grin before brutally grinding his hips downwards one more time. 

Harry hisses and his nails scrabble helplessly as Malfoy`s hips, “Now, now, i need it now.”

“And you`ll get it.” Malfoy growls. “I`ll get you nice and wet for it, you`ll be feeling so empty, you`ll beg for me to fill you. It won`t hurt, you`ll be so wet it won`t burn at all.”

Harry whines desperately and closes his heavy eyelids. He has began a frantic rut against Malfoy`s thigh and is sure he will come soon- 

The loss of Malfoy`s thigh makes Harry`s mouth fall open. But he can`t complain when Malfoy draws him close and the familiar crack of apparition shocks through his ears.

The crack is loud in the bustle of the club and the promise of the night to come

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, i`ll write a part two.


End file.
